


秘密

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 茂丘西奥的双腿间藏了个秘密。





	秘密

茂丘西奥有个秘密。

开始这秘密除了他自己，只有他父母知道。可父亲死在威尼斯贵族的派系斗争中，之后不久母亲服毒自尽，于是只剩他自己守着这个秘密。这时它便可以称得上是一个真正的秘密了。但到了维罗纳的舅舅家后，不小心被服侍他的仆人看到，于是有了第四个知晓他秘密的人。仆人报告给了亲王，第五个。舅舅亲自来检视他，命令他把裤子脱掉，面对他分开双腿，仔细抚摩摸那条细缝。他紧张得要命，那儿有个小小的洞口，他担心那根手指会突然捅进去，把那条窄窄的通道撕裂。但手指很快离开了。亲王命人请来大夫为他仔细检查，结果是他体内存在一套不完整的女性器官，除了阴道只有一小团萎缩的子宫，没有卵巢，也不会怀孕。第六个分享秘密的人。亲王沉吟半晌，下令保密，于是人数暂时止步于此。

茂丘西奥被当做一个正常的男孩来养，他便也假装自己是个正常的男孩。他和其他男孩子一样调皮，一样好动，在日头底下奔跑挥汗如雨，和同龄人打架毫无退缩。只有到沐浴的时候，摸到那条隐秘的裂口，仿佛才想起自己这一处不同。茂丘西奥像平常人一样长大，腿间逐渐有毛发长出，个子拔高，声音变粗，下巴上冒出几根细小的绒毛，就是晨勃的时候下面的缝里面也会流出水来。他用手指在入口处打转，伸进去一个指节揉捏，除了异物感没什么感觉。“阴道。”他轻轻地说，房间里没人，所以他可以说出来，“阴道。”他躺下来，用帕子把手指擦干净，思考他为什么会有这样一个器官。

威尼斯的权利斗争似乎已经渐见分晓，老卡斯底里耶的第二个儿子贝托里掌控了大局，现在他正联系周边城邦的势力，他需要那些掌权者的支持，所以茂丘西奥重新见到他的叔叔。“啊呀，小茂丘西奥，都长这么大啦，”贝托里微笑着走近他，把手放在他肩膀上，他的眼睛让他害怕，“看看你，可真是遗传了我大哥和嫂子的所有优点，你母亲是个大美人，把你生得比女孩子还漂亮，还有你这鼻子和眼睛，可真是和我兄长一模一样。”茂丘西奥乖巧地朝他微笑，叫他：“叔叔。”贝托里摸了摸他的头，脸上的表情近乎慈爱：“可怜的孩子，那时你一定吓坏了……不过你可是个小男子汉，可不会哇哇大哭对吧。你的祖父很想见你，什么时候跟我回威尼斯？”脑海里浮现出父母临死前的情景，茂丘西奥谨慎地答道：“我已经过继给舅舅了，我现在姓艾斯卡勒斯，就呆在维罗纳，不回去了。”男人的眼神暗了暗，这时舅舅走过来，邀请他到书房商议要事。目送他们消失在转弯处，茂丘西奥才惊觉自己已经出了一身冷汗。

晚上亲王把茂丘西奥单独叫进房间里，告诉他出了他贴身仆人端给他的，不要吃什么东西，也不要喝什么，自己房间里的也不行。茂丘西奥攥紧了衣角。接着亲王示意他把桌上那个托盘送到贝托里的房间去。“给你叔叔送点夜宵过去，告诉他你不会回威尼斯去了，要让他相信。”舅舅晦涩的目光落在他身上，其中蕴含的意味使他心脏颤抖，“你已经十三岁了，茂丘西奥，你是个大孩子了，你知道该怎么做。这是为了你自己，你明白的。”

于是茂丘西奥敲开了他叔叔的房门。男人低头看着他，脸上仍是那副虚假的和善表情。他试着露出练习过的纯真又羞涩的笑来，男人让他把托盘放到桌子上，等着他说出要说的话。茂丘西奥抬头看着他，轻声说：“叔叔，我……我不能回威尼斯了，我已经不姓卡斯底里耶了，威尼斯的一切都跟我没关系了。”“嗨呀，你这孩子，”男人的手放在他后颈上，轻轻揉捏着，像条滑腻的蛇，“威尼斯到底是你的家，你祖父也一直念着你这个孙子，怎么能不回去呢？”茂丘西奥咬了咬唇，伸出两手轻轻握住男人的的手掌：“亲爱的叔叔，我，我跟别人不一样……我父亲去世了，您就是我最亲的人了，您就像我的父亲一样……我想让您知道，我觉得我应该告诉您……”

他开始解扣子，在男人沉下来的目光里，他一件一件脱掉自己的衣服，然后坐到床上，张开双腿向对方展示他的秘密。男人的呼吸有一刻的停顿，然后脸上的神情由惊讶变得着迷和狂热。他走过来，俯下身去抚摩那怪异之处，喃喃着：“啊，孩子，孩子，你真的很特别，你……”茂丘西奥的呼吸颤抖着，潮红爬上他的脸颊，甬道渐渐变得湿润，有液体沾上男人的手，对方把手指放到鼻子下嗅闻的动作让他意外脸红。“你是香的。”男人凑近他，低笑着说。

茂丘西奥向后倒去，看着对方开始解开衣服，拉扯衣带的动作有些急切，显示出他并不如面上表现得那么从容不迫。男人粗大的性器挺立着显露在他面前，他被吓到似的露出害怕又向往的样子，细声说：“叔叔，轻一点……我是第一次……”男人顿了一下，吻了吻他的额头，近乎温柔地说：“你是个好孩子，我真高兴，小茂丘西奥，放松，好孩子，放松。”臀部被抬高，龟头先慢慢挤进去，茂丘西奥撑起上身，低头去看那物什进入他身体的过程。阴茎继续往里挺进，动作很轻柔，但他还是感到了疼痛，他太窄小了，说不定有哪儿裂开了。他发出带着抽泣的呻吟，一声一声叫着叔叔，央求对方轻一点。男人插进了大约一半后，慢慢地抽了出来，性器上带着肉眼可见的红血丝。茂丘西奥有些惊讶地看着那血迹，那是他的处子血？接着阴茎又捅了进去，这次几乎全部插进去了。他仰头发出长长的喘息，感受到外来物在他体内由慢到快的摩擦和撞击。

男人的技术真的不错，开始的一会儿不适感过了之后，就是渐渐升腾起来的快感。阴茎每一次的插入抽出都让他快活得不行，他知道那是阴蒂被摩擦产生的感觉。茂丘西奥小声地叫唤起来，阴道内液体分泌得越来越多，随着快速的撞击发出黏腻的水声。“看看你，孩子，”男人在他身上喘息，碾磨着他的锁骨，“真是比最淫荡的婊子还要淫荡。”茂丘西奥说不出话来，只是哼叫着“叔叔”。男人射在了他里面，抽出来时带了一部分出来，茂丘西奥晕乎乎地坐起身，低头看着白浊从那还微张着的小口里流出来。

男人平复着气息，走向他的衣物，懒散地换上，微笑着看茂丘西奥颤颤巍巍爬下来，捡起地上的外套，微微哆嗦着地披在身上。“我想，现在你回威尼斯的确有诸多不方便，”男人摩挲着下巴，看着刚刚被他操过的侄子，“艾斯卡勒斯是位优秀的人物，我相信他会把你教得很好的。回去好好休息吧，亲爱的孩子。”茂丘西奥步履不稳地朝外走，脑中思绪纷乱，但有一件事明了了：他的性命暂时无忧了。

仆人已经等在门外，沉默地领着他往前走，他都听见了吗？茂丘西奥胡乱想着，舔了舔嘴唇，这人一句话也不说，该不是个哑巴？他被领进了亲王的书房里，他的舅舅在那里等他。仆人出去时带上了门，密闭的空间让他不舒服，顺着大腿流下的黏腻更是让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“衣服脱掉，坐到椅子上去。”好吧，好吧，冷冰冰的命令，还是要“检查”他。茂丘西奥把腿搭到座椅两边的扶手上，双腿大开，把还流着精液的小口展示给面前的男人。对方掏出手绢，仔细地擦掉那些液体。他会想要操我吗？他歪着头看着用手指在微微红肿的穴道内摸索的男人，试着收缩肌肉去夹他，但对方退开了。“我猜我不是处了，”他喃喃着，像在笑又没在笑，橄榄色眼睛恍惚地乱转，“我还跟我叔叔乱伦了。”亲王抬起头，看了他一眼：“起来，趴到桌子上去。”

他隐约感觉到男人要对他做什么，这样也可以的吗？“既然要破处就做个彻底，后面也破了吧。”油状的液体被抹在他的后穴，冰凉滑腻，让他不舒服。手指侵入了他，越进越深，在内壁上按压着。胀，难受，这能带来什么？茂丘西奥额头抵着坚硬的桌面，名贵的樱桃木硌着他。突然，他被按到了什么，一道霹雳窜过大脑，让他浑身一激灵。“那是你的前列腺，持续按压会给你带来猛烈的前列腺高潮。”亲王的声音在身后不紧不慢地响起，“你有两个洞，孩子，这是上帝的馈赠，祂给你两种性别，让你能体验两个世界，祂爱你，孩子。”该死，他为什么用那样的腔调说话？更多的手指加了进来，把他的洞口扩得更大，却不再像刚才那样按他。他想再体验一次那种感觉，就像幼童反复把玩具扔出去再哭闹着要回好体验失去的感觉，他想再来一下，为此他扭动着腰臀，去追逐那些手指，可它们却离开了他。他为身体的空虚失落不已，舅舅轻轻拍了拍他的屁股：“别乱动。”

尽管一刻钟前他还被人按着操，可这会儿成年男子粗大的阴茎挤进来时，茂丘西奥还是忍不住叫起来。那地方并不是天生用来性交的，比起他的阴道可以说是紧得要命，即使有润滑的帮助还是很艰难。终于进到底时他大大松了一口气，忍不住用手触摸那连接处。撑得这么开，还能回得去吗？我以后会不会失禁？正当他胡思乱想着，体内的东西开始动了。他被一下一下蹭过前列腺，眼前不断有白光闪过，桌子边缘磕着他的胯骨，他用胳膊把自己撑起来，但没一会就被撞得哆嗦着趴下。他勃起了，他注意到了，但全身发抖着没工夫去管，操着他的人也注意到了，一只大手裹上他粉色的肉柱，柔和地抚弄着。男人做的一切好像只是单纯让他获得体验性快感，耸动的频率保持不变，精准接近钟摆的频率，同时手上稍稍用了点力气抚弄，茂丘西奥很快射了出来。

他像一堆液体一样摊在桌上，舅舅让他起来去把自己洗干净。他懒懒地支起身子，他猜对方还硬着，他要怎么办？用手打出来？还是换个人操——换一个真正的娼妓？他哼哼着：“我起不来。”亲王沉默着看了他一会儿，亲自把他抱起来，抱到浴室里。当身体被温暖的液体包裹着时，热水舔舐着他那些开合的穴口，带给他些微热烫的痛感，心里生出一种奇怪的感觉来，让他不由自主地缩成一团。舅舅抚着他的头发，淡淡地说：“茂丘西奥，这只是性，没什么好羞耻的，你自己的选择，不是吗？”茂丘西奥把头靠在浴盆边缘上，闭上了眼睛。

茂丘西奥渐渐长大，分享他秘密的人也越来越多。城主，贵族，教会，为巩固权力亲王要结交的人有那么多，他是给谈判桌上的小礼物，晚餐后的小甜品，他是维罗纳最名贵的娼妓。当他前后两个洞都被填满时，好像他们通过他完成了权利交易，他就是他们签下的契约，这想法让他忍不住发笑，但不能笑得太厉害，让笔尖戳破了铺在背上的纸张，他可是要被打屁股的。

白天他仍旧是亲王的外甥，疯癫跋扈的二世祖，他和卡普莱打架，跟蒙太古喝酒，和姑娘们调情，好像什么也没发生。假装无事发生，这是他一贯的处理方法，只要装得够久，就好像真的无事发生。但仍然会有风言风语，说他是亲王养的小母狗，蒙太古的小婊子，提拜尔特就这么讽刺过他。说到提拜尔特，这会儿这人正站在不远处，一身红色突兀得刺眼。茂丘西奥摇摇晃晃从房里走出来，身上除了一件袍子全然赤裸。当他抬头和对面的人视线相交，提拜尔特的表情可以称得上是震惊。他忍不住要笑，这表情放在猫王子脸上实在好笑，他震惊个什么呢？

他感到两腿酸软，走不动路，干脆靠在墙壁上慢慢滑下来，毫不在意袍子向两边散开，露出赤裸的身体。提拜尔特的目光落在他下身，呆滞了几秒，接着烫到似的慌乱躲开，不知何处安放，移到他脸上，正对上茂丘西奥似笑非笑的眼睛。他并拢食指和中指，插进他的阴道里，搅弄着里面粘稠的液体，歪头盯着面前的人：“提拜尔特，提拜尔特，你在这干什么？啊......你是跟卡普莱伯爵来的，你当然是跟他来的......怎么，小猫，你也想进来？”他咯咯的笑着：“哦，提拜尔特，你现在可不行，你得坐上你姑丈的位子才行，一位伯爵：提拜尔特·卡普莱伯爵......你要那样做吗？你想吗？”

提拜尔特不知道在想什么，靴子在地上摩擦轻点，五指攥紧又放开，看起来焦灼得要命。最终他走了过来，脱下自己的外套裹住他，手臂穿过他的腿弯和腋下，把他抱了起来。他看到他的衣领和脖子，脑海里突然冒出母亲的脸来。她死的时候他没哭，看着她的尸体的时候他只觉得无比迷茫。他的鼻子发酸，喉咙发紧，下眼睑发热，他不知道为什么。“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈......”他喃喃着，眼泪落下来，落在红色的衣领上，沾湿了布料，这是迟来了十年的哀悼。提拜尔特把他放在他自己房间的床上，而他还在哭。他开始打哭嗝，停不下来。提拜尔特犹豫了一下，轻轻地摸了摸他的头发，转身出去了。


End file.
